Aprendendo a Enfrentar a Vida
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: problemas, nós não podemos esconde-los, mas sim vence-los.
1. Chapter 1

_São Francisco – Califórnia_

GG: Eu queria que o tempo parasse. – Diz Grissom observando as estrelas.

SS: Somos dois então. – Disse Sara sorrindo.

E ficaram só observando o céu estrelado por alguns minutos.

SS: pena que você tem que ir amanhã.

GG: essas semanas foi a mais maravilhosa que eu já tive.

SS: Eu também, você acha que algum dia vamos nos ver?

GG: por que não? Eu adoraria te ver novamente. – Disse dando um olhar malicioso.

SS: Sei... – E voltou às estrelas.

_Las Vegas_

NS: Eu encontrei sangue no sapato da vitima. – Disse encontrando Grissom no corredor.

GG: O legista disse que a faca perfurou a coxa direita e passou direto.

NS: A Sara já descobriu de quem pertencia as digitais?

GG: É o que eu ia fazer agora.

Chegando à Sala de Analise.

NS: Alguma coisa sara?

SS: Ainda não. – Disse visivelmente cansada.

GG: Parece que vamos ter que dobrar o turno novamente.

NS: Tchau encontro! – Suspirou estressado.

Neste momento o celular de Sara toca.

Ligação On

SS: Sidle.

B: Olá Senhorita Sidle aqui é a babá desculpa esta ligando, mas minha mãe está passando muito mau e preciso ir.

SS: tudo bem eu já estou terminando e já vou.

B: Obrigada Senhorita.

SS: Até.

Ligação Of


	2. Chapter 2

SS: Eu preciso ir.

GG: Como assim, mas e o caso.

SS: Grissom isso é importante.

GG: Isso também é importante.

NS: Bem eu vou ver o Greg caso alguém se importe. – Disse querendo sair da zona de perigo, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

SS: Grissom eu estou com problemas pessoais eu tenho que ir. – Disse levantando da cadeira.

Grissom apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

SS: O que foi? – Se irritou.

GG: Já é a terceira vez esta semana, Sara o que está acontecendo?

SS: Não é da sua conta.

GG: Eu sou seu supervisor e...

SS: Meu supervisor não dono da minha vida, eu vou embora e você não vai me impedir. – Disse saindo.

Catherine que estava preste a bater na porta viu Sara passando por ela que nem um furacão.

CW: O que esta acontecendo? Eu vim trazer o resultado do DNA e a Sara passou por mim que nem um carro de corrida.

GG: Eu disse pra ela que vamos precisar dobrar o turno, daí alguém ligou pra ela e agora ela tem que ir pra casa.

CW: Nossa será algo grave?

GG: Deve ser algum namoradinho dela e o pior já é a segunda vez nesta semana.

CW: Talvez ela esteja com problemas de verdade, você já tentou falar com ela?

GG: Já, mas ela me mandou cuidar da minha vida.

CW: Amanhã eu converso com ela, deve ser o stress o caso está muito difícil, e apesar aqui está o resultado do DNA.

No Apartamento de Sara.

SS: Aline, cheguei. – Disse Sara fechando a porta.

A: Muito obrigada Senhorita Sidle e desculpa qualquer coisa, mas eu preciso ir minha mãe está sozinha em casa.

SS: Tudo bem pode ir e melhoras para a sua mãe.


	3. Chapter 3

#: mamãe você já chegou! – Disse indo abraçar a mãe.

SS: bruna Minha filha que saudades suas. – Disse beijando a sua testa.

BS: Mamãe eu vi um bolsinha muito linda na revista compra pra mim? – Disse dengosa.

SS: Mas filha você só tem sete anos...

BS: Mas eu já sou uma mocinha, eu to no quarto Ano na escola, compra vai...

Sara não conseguia resistir a uma pequena de cabelos castanhos claros e um par de olhos da mesma cor.

SS: Tudo bem, mas só no próximo mês esta bem? Eu ainda estou pagando o seu notebook e seus livros.

BS: Mas mamãe e se acabar o estoque?

SS: Se acabar acabou, agora vai se arrumar a sua aula de química já vai começar. – Disse apressando a menina.

BS: Mamãe acredita que aquela professora burra errou de novo? Eu quero mudar pra turma avançada, mas ela não deixa, ela fala que eu sou muito pequena e blábláblá, às vezes tenho vontade de dar uma boa surra nela.

SS: Menina que isso? De onde você aprendeu essas coisas?

BS: De você mamãe! – Disse inocente. – Você vive falando que tem vontade de dar uma surra no Gil quando ele fica babando pela tal Lady Hatrie.

SS: É Heatler, mas só por que a mamãe fala não quer dizer que você tenha que fazer também. – Disse botando os sapatos na filha.

BS: Como assim?

Sara se sentou ao lado da filha que a olhava atentamente.

SS: Filha você nunca deve repetir as coisas feias que as pessoas fazem, eu sei que eu errei, mas peço que você não volte a repetir você já tem um gênio forte.

BS: Tudo bem mamãe eu vou tentar, agora vamos hoje eu vou provar pra professora que eu sou capaz de ir pra turma avançada. – Disse empolgada.

SS: É assim que se fala, agora vamos.

Sara estava em casa sozinha fazendo uma faxina, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a sua filha chegar, ela tinha uma surpresa para ela, quando alguém bateu na porta.

SS: Filha eu tenho um... – Ela parou na hora. – O que você faz aqui?

GG: Eu vim saber se está tudo bem com você. – Disse encabulado. – Mas eu ouvi direito você me chamou de filha?


	4. Chapter 4

SS: Eu... É... Pensei... – Ela não conseguia formar uma frase.

GG: Eu posso entrar? – Disse se divertindo com a atrapalhada dela.

SS: Claro! – Se recompôs. – Sente-se é que eu estava arrumando a casa antes de...

GG: De?

SS: O que você faz aqui? – Diz querendo sair daquela conversa.

GG: Bom eu vim...

Der repente à porta se abre com tudo.

BS: EU CONSEGUI MÃE EU CONSEGUI, EU VOU PRA TURMA AVANÇADA, AQUELA PROFESSORA BURRA TOMOU O QUE... – Ela estava tão empolgada que nem percebeu alguém sentado no sofá.

SS: isso é ótimo minha filha. – Disse insegura com a presença de Gil ali. – Filha esse é o Gil.

BS: Oi Prazer. – Disse indo na direção dele. – A mamãe já falou muito de você.

SS: Filha vai deixar as suas coisas no quarto. – Disse ela corada.

BS: Claro, mamãe. – Disse rindo.

GG: ela se parece muito com você, por que nunca me disse que tinha uma filha?

SS: Acho que por que nunca tocamos nesse assunto.

GG: Eu percebi que ela não tem menos de oito anos.

SS: observou bem. – Ela já sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

Grissom estava arrasado ele tinha raiva de si mesmo, ele pensava que Sara seria totalmente e eternamente sua para sempre, mas como isso podia a deixou em São Francisco teve algum relacionamento na qual veio a garota, mas isso era muito estranho, a menina tem a mesma idade de quando conheceu Sara, será que ela era sua? Não, não podia ser Sara falaria para ele, Falaria? Mas o que podia fazer se ele nunca aceitou os pedidos de jantar que ela o ofereceu? E concerteza depois que estranho.

BS: mamãe eu to com fome. – Disse a menina voltando do quarto.

SS: Eu já vou fazer o jantar.

BS: mamãe o Gil pode jantar com agente?

SS: QUE? È quer dizer... Se ele quiser. (Droga – Pensou )

GG: Bom o turno vai começar daqui a algumas horas, eu não quero atrapalhar.

SS: Você pode ficar Grissom.


	5. Chapter 5

BS: Isso. – Vibrou. – Vem eu vou te mostrar a minha coleção de besouros.

GG: Eu na sabia que gostava de insetos.

BS: É eu sei. – E foram para o quarto.

Algum tempo depois no meio da conversa entretida.

BS: Eu tenho uma marca de nascença no meu tornozelo, sabe se você olhar direito parece um coração.

GG: Eu também tenho um no tornozelo esquerdo. – Disse desconfiado.

Bruna mostrou o dela e Grissom olhou o dele.

BS: Nossa são iguais. – Disse empolgada.

Grissom começou a desconfiar.

GG: Onde está o seu pai?

BS: Eu não sei. – Disse triste. – A mamãe sempre foge desse assunto.

GG: Por quê?

BS: Eu não sei deve ser doloroso pra ela. – Disse tristonha.

GG: Eu esqueci que tenho que dar comida pro Hank, foi bom te conhecer.

BS: Você é muito legal, até mais ver. - E se despediram.

Grissom chegou na cozinha e viu Sara de costas no fogão.

GG: Ela é a minha filha não é mesmo? – Foi curto e direto.

Sara se virou assustada e em pânico.

GG: Responde – Disse controlando a voz.

SS: Sim

GG: Como pode? Uma filha, esconder uma filha de mim? O próprio pai! Eu não esperava isso de você, eu estou decepcionado, me da vontade de nunca mais olhar pra sua cara. – Gritava irritado.

SS: Eu não sabia como te contar. – Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos castanhos.

GG: "Grissom eu estou grávida" seria de bom tamanho não acha? – Disse Sínico.

SS: As suas ultimas palavras foram "– É Melhor cada um seguir o seu caminho" o que você esperava? – Ela já se irritava.

**Comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

GG: Eu vou assumir a minha filha, amanhã eu tiro o dia de folga para ficar com ela, vou aproveitar que é final de semana, eu venho logo após o turno. – Disse isso não olhando diretamente para ela.

SS: Amanhã a tarde ela tem aula de espanhol, eu mando o endereço junto quando vier buscá-la amanhã.

GG: Tudo bem!

SS: E Grissom...

GG: Até o turno Sara. – E se foi.

Sara se afundou no sofá totalmente perdida.

BS: Ele é meu pai, por que não me disse antes?

Sara olhou para a menina ela se sentia a pior mãe do Mundo.

SS: Desculpa filha, mas é muito complicado.

BS: Mas um dia você vai me contar?

SS: Claro que sim quando estiver maior eu ti conto tudo. – Sorriu. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto como conseguiu mudar de turma?

BS: Foi muito fácil mamãe. – Ela estava mais empolgada. – Foi assim...

No dia seguinte.

O turno foi puxado, mas nada tirava a empolgação de Grissom em passar o dia com a sua filha, Grissom estava seguindo o carro de Sara. Em todo o trajeto Grissom a desprezava e isso a machucava muito por dentro.

SS: Chegamos.

BS: mamãe, Papai. – Disse vindo correndo como sempre.

GG: Minha Filha. – Ele sussurrava.

BS: Bom se você não quiser eu posso te chamar de Grissom ou Gil igual à mamãe. – Ela estava temerosa.

GG: Papai ta de bom tamanho. – Sorriu Feliz.

BS: A mamãe disse que você tem um cachorro. – Se empolgou.

GG: Sim tenho, o nome dele é Hank, mas estou pensando em mudar de nome. (me lembra o ex da Sara. – Pensava ele )

BS: Por quê? – Arqueou a sobrancelha igual o pai.

GG: Esse nome me lembra alguém que conheci que era mal. – Disse fazendo careta.


	7. Chapter 7

BS: A mamãe tinha um amigo chamado Hank, ele era muito burro. – Disse a menina aos risos.

SS: Já chega. Agora se comporta minha filha, lembre-se você já é uma mocinha. – Disse Corada.

BS: Sim eu sei disso, vem vamos. – Disse puxando a mão de Grissom para fora de casa.

Dentro do Carro.

BS: Papai pra onde vamos?

GG: Eu tinha planejado muita coisa, mas já que você tem aula a tarde. – Disse a olhando pelo retrovisor.

BS: Eu podia faltar, a mamãe não precisa saber disso. – Disse olhando pela janela.

GG: Porque diz isso?

BS: a mamãe trabalha muito para não poder faltar nada em casa, e então ela me coloca em algumas aulas extracurriculares, mas eu sou bem esperta e vou bem em todas elas. – Disse orgulhosa.

GG: Mas o que aulas são essas?

BS: Na segunda tenho balé, na terça e sexta aula de química avançada, na Sexta uma oficina de publicidade, na quinta e sábado Espanhol. Tudo isso é claro depois da escola.

GG: Tudo isso? Você não alguma tem amiga para brincar? Você ainda é muito nova.

BS: A mamãe quer me manter ocupada, mas eu a entendo. – Suspirou.

GG: Olhe ali. – Disse apontando para o lado direito do carro. – Aquele é um parque de diversão que eu gosto muito de ir.

BS: Você gosta de parque de diversão? – Disse brincalhona.

GG: Sim e por que não? Você não gosta?

BS: Eu nunca fui a um parque, a mamãe tinha me prometido levar um que tem fora da cidade, pena que só deu tempo de chegar ao portão, ela teve que ir trabalhar. – Disse tristonha.

Grissom sentiu a garganta apertar.

GG: Bom, chegamos.

Bruna abriu um sorriso lindo ao ver todas aquelas pessoas sorrindo, as crianças comendo algodão doce, mas der repente o sorriso desapareceu e Grissom percebeu.

GG: O que foi querida?

BS: Eu queria que a minha mãe estivesse aqui. – Abaixou o olhar.

GG: Não se preocupe com isso, vem. – Estendeu a mão. – Vamos comprar os nossos ingressos.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruna e Grissom se divertiram a tarde toda, a menina queria andar em todos os brinquedos, mas alguns ela não podia por causa de seu tamanho, mas isso não atrapalhou o divertimento da menina, Grissom podia ser um homem velho, mas esse dia rejuvenesceu uns 30 anos.

Sara estava cansada de ficar em casa, não tinha graça sem a sua filha, então decidiu ir até a casa de Catherine.

CW: Mas como foi? – Disse não contendo em saber de uma fofoca.

Sara contou tudo a ela.

CW: Eu avisei, conheço o Gil há anos sabia que iria ficar com raiva, Sara é uma filha não um objeto, não um sentimento é uma filha. – Colocou a mão no ombro da amiga. – Se eu fiquei chocada imagina ele.

SS: Eu sei, mas isso me mata por dentro, eu sempre o amei... – Suspirou.

CW: Agora é Paciência! Mas mudando de assunto eu vou fazer uma festinha assim pequenininha, sabe num jardim com a Lindsay vestida de princesa, e eu queria a sua ajuda!

SS: Não é de hoje que eu te conheço, então pode ir abrindo o jogo. – Disse cruzando os braços.

CW: Tudo bem você venceu, eu queria assim de principio fazer uma festinha só para íntimos, mas o Sam disse que era inaceitável e então praticamente me "Obrigou" a ampliar essa festinha. – Seus olhos brilharam. – E você me conhece bem.

SS: tudo bem eu ajudo. – Sorriu, mas logo desapareceu.

CW: Minha amiga não fique assim, tudo vai se resolver. – A Abraçou. – Vem vamos planejar a festa e te distrair um pouco.

No Parque

BS: Papai por que você gosta de parques de Diversões? – Disse Comendo pipoca.

GG: Eu não sei, mas sempre gostei desde pequeno. – Sorriu encantado com a sua filha.

BS: Você me poderia emprestar o seu celular?

GG: Sim, mas por quê? – Disse pegando o aparelho.

BS: A mamãe fica preocupada, eu não gosto de deixá-la triste. – Começou a discar.

Ligação On.

SS: Gil está tudo bem com a minha filha? – Disse quando viu o remetente da chamada.

BS: Concerteza mamãe, eu liguei pra avisar que está tudo bem.

SS: Filha fala pro Gil que eu estou na casa da Cath e quando ele for te trazer é para vir pra casa dela.


	9. Chapter 9

BS: tudo bem mamãe agora eu tenho que ir o papai vai me levar pro covil das cobras.

SS: Como é que é? – Disse preocupada.

BS: Te Amo!

Ligação Of

BS: KKKKKKKKK. – Tanto ria ela que até chorava.

GG: por que fez isso? A sua mãe vai ficar preocupada. – Disse olhando sério para a garota.

BS: Ela se preocupa demais, e olha. – Disse ficando de frente para ele. – Ela vai te ligar furiosa.

Dito e feito.

Ligação On

SS: GRISSOM. – Gritava irritadíssima.

GG: Sara olha foi brincadeira dela.

SS: Grissom eu permiti que você visse e fosse como o pai da MINHA filha, mas não abusa.

GG: Ela também é tanto minha como sua, e você acha que eu não sou capaz de cuidar da MINHA própria filha? Quer saber, meu advogado vai te ligar amanhã. – e Desligou.

Ligação OF

Catherine viu que a sua amiga estava em estado de choque.

CW: O que aconteceu?

SS: Nós brigamos e nós começamos a gritar e ele disse que o advogado dele vai me ligar amanhã. – Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos castanhos.

CW: Mas por que advogado? Você não está pensando em que ele está querendo...

SS: A guarda dela.

CW: Esse cabeção. – Disse com raiva. – Que vontade de esfaquear ele.

LW: Esfaquear quem mamãe? – Perguntou uma baixinha de cabelos loiros.

CW: Esfaquear? Não eu disse... Disse... – Não encontrava as palavras certas.

SS: Manusear. – resolveu ajudar à amiga.

CW: Isso filha Vamos manusear a preparação da sua festa. – Estranhava a frase ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

LW: Eu vou ganhar muitos presentes? – Seus olhos brilhavam reluzentes.

CW: Sim e porque não! Todos gostam muito de você. – Sorriu.


	10. Chapter 10

A festa estava sendo planejada para daqui duas semanas, durante todo esse tempo Grissom ia visitar a criança e sair para passear com ela, como ele havia mencionado o advogado, mas ele não apareceu, Grissom não olha e nem dirigia a palavra com Sara, pois essa mesma se machucava muito, Durante o trabalho era só o essencial.

Chegou a tão esperada festa.

Na casa da Sara.

BS: Eu não vou vestir. – cruzou os braços e se sentou em cima da cama.

SS: Filha não faz isso com a mamãe o vestido é lindo.

BS: Eu não gosto de vestido eu quero ir de calça jeans e camiseta.

SS: essa não é uma festa qualquer querida. – Sentou ao lado da filha. – O avô da Lindsay é rico e ele organizou uma festa grande, veste minha filha, a mamãe também não gosta muito de vestido, mas ela vai usar.

BS: Mas só vai ter eu de vestido. – Bufou.

SS: A Lindsay também vai estar eu comprei com tanto carinho. – Fazia Bico.

BS: tudo bem, mas se ficar feio eu vou tirar na frente de todo mundo. – Pegou o vestido da mão de Sara.

SS: Não vai demorar. – Sorriu.

Sara é a ultima a chegar à festa.

Nick e Greg estavam paquerando umas meninas, Jim estava bebendo vinho enquanto via a pista de dança, Warrick conversando com Grissom que apesar este estava lindo.

Catherine apareceu no meio do jardim. – Eu queria agradecer a todos por virem, e aproveitem a festa. – Ela estava linda com um vestido bege,longo de alcinha e aberto nas costas.

Catherine veio na direção de Sara.

CW: você não sabe o que aconteceu, acredita que a Lindsay sujou o vestido lindo. – Disse eufórica.

SS: E o que você fez?

CW: Tive que por outro, oi minha querida eu nem tinha te visto. – Olhou para a Bruna.

BS: Tudo bem tia. – Disse envergonhada.

CW: Nossa como você está linda. – Sorriu. – Por que não vai procurar a Lindsay.

BS: Daqui a pouco eu vou.


	11. Chapter 11

CW: Você também está muito bonita Sara. – Disse olhando um vestido tomara que caia rendado, os sapatos, junto com a bolsa a deixou linda.

SS: Obrigada. – Corou.

BS: PAPAI. – Correu a menina quando avistou Grissom.

GG: Como vai minha flor!

BS: bem papai, nossa como você está bonito. – Disse olhando o terno charmoso.

GG; Você está muito bela com esse seu vestido vermelho. – Sorriu.

BS: Gracias!

WB: E eu aqui? – Fingiu está magoado.

BS: Desculpa Tio.

Grissom disfarçadamente avistou Sara, ele estava encantado com a beleza da morena, mas ele não percebeu que ela também o avistou e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para a menina.

LW: Bruna você está atrasada! – Apareceu Lindsay muito brava.

BS: Desculpa é que a mamãe tava demorando, um homem ligou pra ela e você sabe como é. - revirou os olhos.

GG: Homem? – Ele tentou disfarçar a sua curiosidade, mas não conseguiu.

BS: Eu não sei, era um tal de Diego, eu acho que ele fala espanhol, por que a mamãe falou umas palavras com ele nessa língua.

WB: Sara sabe falar em espanhol? – Disse perplexo.

BS: Espanhol fluente. – Disse orgulhosa.

GG: Que tipo de palavras?

BS: " A qué hora tomas El avión para Las Vegas?" e " Bueno, te espero em El aeropuerto"

WB: Talvez seja um amigo.

GG: Pode ser.

LW: Vem Bruna eu vou te mostrar onde está a cama elástica.

BS: Até mais tarde papai.

Ele apenas sorriu.

WB: por que você não para com isso e vai falar com ela.

GG: Ela quem? – Disse se fazendo de desentendido.


	12. Chapter 12

Warrick olhou em direção a Sara e Grissom o seguiu com o olhar.

GG: Ela me magoou muito não é tão fácil. – Suspirou bebendo um gole do seu vinho.

WB: Eu vou ser franco com você Grissom, como divorciado eu aprendi algumas coisas quando eu estava casado, vocês são cabeça dura e teimosos, e além do mais são muito orgulhosos, para um relacionamento de certo sempre uma das partes tem que ceder e essa é a sua hora, conversando com ela você percebe que ela está arrependida, eu não estou justificando o erro dela, mas você também errou, ela estava muito magoada com você na época, imagina agora quando você disse em Advogada, imagina no do que ela pensou!. – Colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Não desperdice a sua vida eu sei que você gosta muito dela, assim também como os dois amam a filha de vocês.

GG: Mas nós não somos casados, sim ela pode estar magoada, mas e eu? Porque ninguém pensa em mim? – Bebeu outro gole de vinho. – E sobre o advogado foi no calor do momento, eu fiquei com raiva quando ela falou "Minha" filha, poxa ela é minha filha também eu ajudei a fazer.

WB: Vocês precisam conversar, e saiba de uma coisa, uma mulher como a Sara sozinha dando bandeira por ai. – Sorriu. – Eu vou pedir para a Catherine danças comigo.

CW: Vocês precisam conversar. – Disse séria.

SS: Eu não vou conversar com ele. – Disse brava. – E, por favor, não insista.

CW: ta legal. – levantou as mãos como se redesse. – Mas um conselho um homem como o Grissom sozinho por ai é muito desperdício.

Sara bebeu um gole de suco e olhou para Grissom, ele estava lindo, mas uma mulher muito atraente se aproximou dele ele anotou alguma coisa em um guardanapo, o que poderia ser? Seu telefone talvez, mas que descarada paquerando o SEU Grissom.

CW: Sara você está com uma cara horrível melhora logo isso antes que ele perceba. – Riu ela.

WB: Desculpa atrapalhar meninas Sara você está muito bonita essa noite.

SS: Obrigada Warrick e o mesmo pra Você.

BW: E Você também Cath.

CW: Que isso. – Corou Sara via a cena e dava pequenos risos.

BW: Você quer dançar?

CW: Sim por que não! – Ela deu a taça para Sara segurar.

Durante toda a festa Grissom e Sara se olhavam, mas não se falavam, em uma hora Sara foi ver como sua menina estava e ficou olhando a menina brincar com os outros amiguinhos quando alguém se senta perto dela.

- Sara? – Diz o homem Sara olha e abre um imenso sorriso - Diego!


	13. Chapter 13

SS: Eu pensei que só chegaria a Vegas amanhã. – Disse abraçando o amigo.

DS: Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. – Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. – Estou vendo que a minha mãe fez um belo trabalho.

SS: Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei, sou eternamente grata a ela.

DS: Eu ainda me lembro da Sarinha Gordinha KKKK. – Ria.

SS: Você não mudou nada, a sua mãe foi à única que me deu atenção naquele orfanato. – Ela se emocionou. – Mas mudando de assunto como chegou aqui?

DS: Bom eu sou o novo sócio do Sam. – Sara não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-lo, esse era um dos sonhos de Diego e agora ele conseguiu realizá-lo.

DS: Sara se comporte, nós estamos no meio da sociedade. – Disse no ouvido dela.

SS: desculpe-me. – Disse voltando onde ela estava antes.

DS: Eu vou pegar um suco você quer?

SS: Sim Obrigada!. – Sara via ele se afastando reencontrar uma pessoa do seu passado era muito doloroso, mas não era o caso da família Smith.

Flashback

_S: Sara minha querida essa colher é de sobremesa. – Dizia uma Senhora de poucos cabelos brancos, óculos de leitura e um vestido azul._

_SS: Mas Senhora Smith parece todas iguais pra mim. – Disse confusa. – Elas não servem tanto para comida e a outra para sobremesa?_

_S: Minha querida igual às pessoas os talheres também tem suas respectivas tarefas. – Disse paciente._

_SS: Eu desisto, eu não sei o porquê você perde tempo comigo. – Disse se sentando no chão. – Você é da alta sociedade o que faz em um orfanato?_

_A Senhora pegou a cadeira e ficou de frente a pequena pré adolescente._

_S: Eu posso ser da alta sociedade, mas não quer dizer que eu não goste das pessoas, meu falecido marido era um homem muito bom, ele ajudava a todos, não importando quem eram ou o que faziam de errado, sua herança veio de seus pais que não eram tão humildes quanto ele, eu era pobre não tinha moradia fixa, foi quando eu o conheci, nosso relacionamento teve Montanhas e Precipícios ( Altos e Baixos ) mas isso só aumentou a preciosidade do nosso relacionamento, ele me ensinou a ser refinada, nosso casamento durou 20 anos e tivemos nossos filhos um pouco tarde, quando meu menino David tinha 8 anos e minha menina Demi 7 anos ele veio a falecer, assim como ele eu quero ajudar todas as pessoas que puder, como ele me ensinou. Venha menina vamos tentar novamente está bem?_

_SS: Sua história é muito linda Senhora Smith, pena que a minha não é assim._


	14. Chapter 14

_A Senhora colocou a mão na cabeça da menina. – Eu tenho certeza que você conhecerá uma pessoa que te fará muito feliz._

_SS: Mas como? Eu sou Gorda e nenhuma pessoa me acha bonita. – Começou a chorar._

_S: Minha querida, você é linda, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, nós temos que encarar os problemas de frente e nunca deixá-los passarem, se o problema é você está um pouco acima do peso eu te ajudo a emagrecer, se o problema é ninguém te achar bonita, então vamos te arrumar, minha menina só os fracos vêem a derrota lá na frente antes da guerra, lembre-se sempre disto. – A Senhora Smith olhou a menina com a cabeça baixa. – Vem menina vamos continuar._

_A Pequena Sara enxugou as lágrimas e disse com um fio de voz. – Sim._

_Fim do flashback_

DS: Sara? - Disse Diego com os copos nas mãos.

SS: Eu estava pensando em como sua mãe me ajudou. – Pegou o copo que ele a oferecia.

DS: Você se lembra de como nos conhecemos? – Sorriu logo após de beber um gole de sua bebida.

LW: Quem é aquele homem? – Disse enquanto se balançava ao lado de Bruna.

BS: Eu não sei. – Disse parando de balançar na hora que viu.

LW: o que foi?

BS: Eu não sei. – Emburrou.

LW: Será que é namorado dela?

BS: Não! Minha mãe não pode namorar ninguém.

LW: Nem o seu pai?

BS: Só ele e mais ninguém! – Ela começou a andar.

LW: Pra onde você vai? – Disse seguindo a amiga.

BS: Você vai ver.

Grissom estava distraído conversando com Jim que nem viu que estava sendo puxado pelo paletó.

GG: Sim querida.

BS: Papai vem brincar comigo! – Fazia ela a maior cara de dengo.

GG: Agora eu estou ocupado conversando com o tio Jim.

JB: Tudo bem Grissom pode ir.


	15. Chapter 15

Bruna puxava Gil pela mão até a ala dos brinquedos, Lindsay andava mais atrás só balançando a cabeça.

BS: me empurra no balanço?

GG: Sim querida. – Grissom começou a balançar a garota quando viu Sara conversando com um homem que por sinal muito belo.

BS: Papai quem é aquele homem com quem a mamãe está conversando?

GG: Eu não sei querida deve ser alguém que ela conheceu nessa festa.

BS: Eu vi que quando ele chegou perto dela os dois se abraçaram! – dizia como com quem não quer nada.

GG: Hum... – Foi só o que falou, mas na verdade estava super curioso para saber quem era o tal homem.

BS: mamãe! – Gritou para chamar a atenção de Sara, mas ela estava tão entretida com a conversa, tentou novamente e nada, foi ai que teve uma idéia.

BS: papai me empurra mais forte.

GG: esta bem querida. – Em um picar de olhos Bruna saltou do balanço e deu de cara no chão.

GG: Filha!. – Ele foi socorrê-la, Sara ouviu Grissom e rapidamente correu até a sua filha.

SS: Bruna minha filha o que aconteceu? – Disse apalpando a menina para ver se está tudo bem.

BS: ta doendo! – choramingava.

GG: Aonde minha filha. – Grissom procurava alguma lesão.

BS: Aqui no meu joelho. – Disse mostrando os arranhões.

Grissom e Sara respiravam aliviados.

SS: É melhor entrarmos vamos limpar essa ferida.

BS: O Papai pode vir junto?

GG: É Melhor não.

BS: Por favor!

SS: tudo bem! – Se deu por vencida.

Depois de toda essa confusão armada, Bruna estava sentada no banco vendo as pessoas conversarem e comerem.

LW: Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Disse Lindsay aparecendo por detrás dela.


	16. Chapter 16

BS: Foi à única coisa em que consegui pensar. – Balançou os ombros.

LW: Se jogar de um balanço? – Cruzou os braços.

BS: Eu não ligo, e também nem doeu muito, olha nem ta roxo. – Mostrou o seu joelho.

LW: Por que eu só tenho amiga Louca?

BS: porque você também é uma. – Disse mostrando a língua.

LW: Onde estão os seus pais? – Procurava entre a multidão.

BS: Foram conversar com a sua mãe, talvez eu precise ir embora mais cedo.

LW: A não, você não ousaria, poxa Bruna você é a minha melhor amiga. – estava ela realmente magoada.

BS: Eu prometo te recompensar, eu vou ficar te devendo um, e também eu posso te emprestar aquela bolsinha roxa que meu pai me deu quantas vezes você quiser.

LW: Quantas vezes que eu quiser? – Bruna concordou com a cabeça. – Acho bom.

CW: Lindsay minha filha vamos cortar o bolo a sua tia Sara tem que ir embora.

Lindsay foi para o meio do evento um garçom veio trazendo um bolo enorme com oito velas acesas.

–"Parabéns pra você desta Data Querida"(...)

Ela estava linda com o vestido Azul e muito feliz também.

CW: Querida para quem vai o seu primeiro pedaço de bolo?

LW: Bom, mamãe você sabe que a senhora vai ser sempre a primeira no meu coração. – Nessa altura Cath já chorava. – Mas desta vez o pedaço vai para a minha melhor amiga Bruna.

BS: Eba! - Foi até Lindsay e pegou o pedaço. – Você é a minha melhor amiga.

Algum tempo depois Grissom, Sara e Bruna estavam indo para o estacionamento.

BS: Papai você vai em casa?

GG: Não é uma boa hora querida, eu estou cansado.

BS: Porque você não mora lá em casa comigo e com a mamãe?

GG: Bom... É... Não é uma boa idéia.

SS: Temos que ir. – Disse se referindo a menina.

BS: Você não gosta de mim é por isso que não quer morar com agente!. – Começou a chorar.

GG: Querida não é isso. – Ele não sabia como explicar.


	17. Chapter 17

SS: Filha seu pai te ama tanto quanto eu.

BS: não é verdade. – Gritou.

Sara apenas abraçou a menina e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu amo você!

BS: Então deixa o papai ir com agente!

GG: por que você não passa a noite comigo? – Na verdade Grissom não queria encarar a sua situação com Sara.

Bruna abriu um amplo sorriso. – Você deixa mamãe?

SS: Sim minha filha, mas temos que pegar umas roupas em casa.

BS: Então o que estamos esperando, vamos entrar no carro e ir logo.

Durante todo o trajeto os olhos da pequena brilhavam não por dormir na casa de seu pai, mas pelo plano que estava planejando em sua mente.

Chegaram no apartamento de Sara, a mesma colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa da sala e subiu para arrumar coisas de sua filha, Grissom apenas ficou parado perto da porta.

BS: Vem papai, coloca as suas chaves em cima da mesa. – Disse puxando a mãe dele, ele pos a chave e o celular ( Perfeito, - Pensou Bruna ) – Vamos no meu quarto eu ganhei um livro de bichinhos que era da mamãe, vem ver.

Sara estava arrumando as coisas quando Grissom e Bruna chegaram.

BS: mamãe você viu aquele livro que você me deu?

Sara se virou e deu de cara com Grissom.

SS: Não minha filha eu acho que está na cômoda da sala.

BS: tem certeza? – bruna foi até sua gaveta disfarçando e pegou a chave do quarto. – É verdade eu vou La pegar, fique ai papai. – Ela se foi, mas antes fechou e trancou a porta com muita cautela.

Desceu até perto da porta onde ficava a caixa de luz, pegou uma lanterna, subiu em uma cadeira e abaixou as chaves de luz. Acendeu a lanterna e foi até a porta do quarto onde seus pais estavam.

BS: Papai, mamãe. – Chamou.

SS: Minha filha você está bem?

BS: Sim, mas está muito escuro.

GG: A porta parece está trancada.

SS: Bruna você teve alguma coisa haver com isso?


End file.
